


Research Duty

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 05, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Stiles are stuck on research duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Nezstorm asked for Stiles&Mason brotp with the prompt “We can, you know, go together if that’s a thing you’d like.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We can, you know, go together. If that’s a thing you’d like?” Mason closes the thick book he’s been browsing and tosses it on a stack of other old books. A puff of dust wafts through the air making him sneeze.

“Seriously, dude?” Stiles reaches forward to grab a different book. The box that Chris dropped off at Stiles’ house earlier was full of books, but, so far, nothing has had anything to help them identify the creature Scott and Liam saw last night. Of course, they didn’t have much to go on other than ‘it was big, hairy, and had claws’.

“Sure. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t willing.” Mason makes a face as he opens another book. “Remind me again why we got stuck with dusty books that are really annoying my allergies?”

“Because we’re the humans,” Stiles says. “This is the pack’s way of protecting us. They don’t realize that we’re stronger than they think.” He shrugs. “Or it could be the whole formerly possessed thing that we both have in common. It’s really too bad that Jackson’s still in London or we could totally have a club. Three people’s a club, right? Team Human could become Team Possessed by Evil Creatures.”

“I think a club can be two or more people. I went to a meeting of the Chemistry club back in junior high, and there was only one other guy there. It didn’t mean we stopped calling it a club. But, uh, I prefer Team Human, I think.” Mason looks at him. “When can I expect to reach the point that I can treat the Beast thing as a joke?”

“It’s never a joke.” Stiles meets his gaze. “People died, and there’s no way that I’ll ever forget that. But I met with Ms. Morrell several times, and I realized that I couldn’t let the guilt control my life. So I try not to, but there are still nightmares and sleepless nights. I know you probably don’t agree, but you’re lucky that you don’t remember any of it. The flashes of memories really suck. Anyway, on to a cheerier topic, are you sure you want to waste your night going to the winter formal with me?”

“I wouldn’t call it wasting my night, Stiles,” Mason says, laughing as he kicks Stiles’ leg under the table. “We always have fun together, even when we’re doing boring research. Besides, I’d rather go with one of my best friends than go alone.”

“I’m surprised you don’t already have a date,” Stiles admits. “I mean, I’ve been living somewhat vicariously through your relationship drama since my love life is non-existent. Get tired of juggling Corey and Brett?”

“I’m not juggling anyone.” Mason kicks him again, only this time a lot harder and not so playful. “Corey and I are still taking things slow, and Brett’s not part of anything. No, don’t even say it, or I’ll be forced to do some teasing about your apparent predilection towards dudes named Hale. Young and hot as well as schmarmy and Daddy as fuck.”

“I don’t have any predilections involving Hales,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes even as he says a thank you to whatever deities might be listening that Mason’s not a werewolf. Otherwise, he’d totally know Stiles is lying. “And don’t ever let Peter hear you call him Daddy as fuck or you’ll never hear the end of it. He’s creepy and unstable without you giving any reason to be arrogant.”

“Eh, he’s not that bad. Other than the whole trying to kill Scott and being shady as hell thing, that is.” Mason grins as he opens another book. “So, you, me, winter formal? What do you think?”

“I think we’re going to have an awesome time,” Stiles tells him. “No date to impress, we’re both great dancers, and it’ll be a lot more fun having someone to go with instead of avoiding it due to no date or doing the solo thing. Thanks for asking me, dude.”

“Anytime. It’s not like you’re bad to look at even if you’re not my type.” Mason makes a face the book. “This one’s in Latin. Where’s Lydia again? We could use her help.”

“She’ll drop by later. Just set that one aside for now.” Stiles goes back into research mode as Mason chooses a different book this time. With Team Human on the case, he feels reasonably confident that they’ll find _something_ useful, but he’s definitely creating a PowerPoint for the pack to review good observational techniques because they need more information to go on when they research this supernatural stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
